Mirrors
by Seastorm321
Summary: This is a continuation of Amiable Hamburglar's 'Every Spark Into a Flame' it's about Bipper and what would have happened if Mabel gave in to Bill. I suggest you guys look at that FanFiction first. I seem like an amateur compared to that! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Mirrors

**A/N: Well I got soooo bored from waiting and waiting because Amiable Hamburglar WOULDN'T POST CHAPTER TWO! So I decided to write my own chapter two. Now keep in mind I did NOT ask Amiable Hamburglar if I could make this chapter so don't go hating in the reviews. Please. Whelp I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Dipper didn't know what he should do at that point. Bill won, he destroyed the computer and Journal 3. He took his body and with his addiction to pain there was no telling what condition it was in right now. There was nothing left to do.

Dipper decided to see if he could find the hospital Mabel was in. So he wandered Gravity Falls looking for any clue to where the hospital might be with no luck. Dipper found him self in the city prison so he check to see how Giedon was doing. He floated over to him and sighed.

Giedon looked up and squinted, "Dipper?"

Dipper looked at Giedon and said, "Can you see me?"

"Show yourself, boy!" He yelled looked at something behind Dipper. He turned around and saw Giedon looking at the reflection of himself in a mirror.

"You can see me in the mirror?" Dipper questioned, but of course Giedon couldn't hear him. That didn't matter to Dipper he found a way to get Mabel to see him! He left the prison in search of the hospital again only this time he wasn't going to give up leaving Giedon confused and a little ticked off.

Gravity Falls wasn't a very big town so within minutes of zooming around Dipper found Gruncle Stan, Soos and Wendy walking in the hospital to visit Mabel.

"I hope Mabel is doing better today," Wendy said.

"Yeah, but I doubt it. She's been saying crazy stuff about Dipper lately," Soos replied.

"We'll if you ask me that fall did more to her head than her leg," Stan added.

"Stan!" Wendy and Soos said together.

"What? It's true."

Dipper smiled at the sound of his friends voices and Stan's remarks. He missed them terribly. Dipper followed the group inside and into Mabel's room.

"Hey Mabel. How are you today?" Gruncle Stan asked softly.

Mabel was crying in her bed but she made an effort to respond. "I'm fine," she answered weakly, "I just hope my brother's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Soos questioned.

This caryed on until Stan, Soos and Wendy all agreed to leave. After they left Dipper hovered in front of Mabel and looked lovingly at her. He would do anything for her. He worked up the courage to go over to the full length mirror and look at Mabel in it hoping Mabel would see him.

Mabel looked up to see Dipper in the mirror. "Dipper? Dipper!" Mabel screamed and jumped out of her bed and ran straight through him smacking into the glass.

"MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed looking down at her on the floor.

"Mabel's okay!" She said even though she couldn't hear him. The brunette stood up steading herself. "I could have sworn I saw Dipper," she whispered looking crestfallen, "I think I'm just seeing things again."

"No! Wait! Mabel!" Dipper panicked waving in the mirror.

"Okay, now I know I'm seeing thing." Mabel muttered climbing back in bed. Dipper needed Mabel to know he was there and he would not give up.

Before she could fall asleep Mabel looked back at the mirror and saw Dipper again only completely given up on hope. Eyes closed with a frown he floated to her side and whispered, "Please believe that I'm here."

A/N: Thanks for reading! And forget to favorite, follow and review! And DON'T forget to check out Amiable Hamburglar's first chapter and Abslove! Let me know if I should continue with this.


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Well I got some reviews saying that I should continue with this so why not? I'll give it a try! Worst thing that'll happen is I get a hater. I hope you guys like this one! (My very own pet hater!)**

Mabel woke up the next day and the horrible reality of the day before sunk in. Bipper getting the journal and destroying the computer. Dipper a spirit. Her broken leg.

Her broken heart.

She sighed, "I want my Dipping Sauce back."

Dipper was in the room almost the whole night. He did a little exploring but wanted to keep the brunette company even if she couldn't see him. While wandering the place Dipper had an idea and wanted to find his journal.

"One last time," muttered Dipper. He hovered in front of the mirror and tried to get Mabel's attention. Mabel looked up at Dipper and saw him silently calling her name. She decided not to ignore him that time and walk over to the mirror.

"YES!" Dipper yelled and did a victory dance.

"Okay, now I probably wouldn't imagine Dipper doing a that," Mabel said looking perplexed.

Mabel tried to compose herself and ask Dipper how she could see him but his victory dance was just too cute! She burst out laughing.

"It's the lamby lamby dance all over again!" Before Dipper could react a boy with a blond ponytail walked into the room. Mabel's eyes lit up with love, "Gabe!"

"Hey, Mabel," he said with a soft smile. "How have you been?"

"Great now that you're here!" Dipper could practically see the hearts in his sister's eyes.

"Wonderful! I want to give you this," he said pulling out a puppet he managed to save from the crash. "It's not in the best of conditions."

"Oh Gabe, it's the best thing ever," Mabel hugged him. Dipper rolled his eyes and gagging at the sight of Mabel and Gabe hugging.

"Seriously? Well at least I could use the puppet," Dipper said to himself.

As soon as Gabe left Mabel she glanced at the mirror she saw Dipper in last and noticed he wasn't there. "Okay Dipper, you can come out now."

Dipper hovered over to Mabel's puppet and took it, "Finally!" He said through the sock.

"Hey, it's not my fault Gabe likes me," she smiled.

"Last night I did some thinking and I'm certain that the journal has something that could make you see and hear me," Dipper explained. "Even I'm starting to get creeped out by the puppets."

"I'll totally help! What should I do?" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"Okay first we have to get Bill away from the journal..." Dipper told his twin the plan he came up with and Mabel, like always, was all for it. Neither of them noticed the two yellow snake eyes peering through the window listening to every word that was said.

"I swear, it's so funny how dumb they are!" He laughed maniacally as he walked away forming his own plan.

**A/N: This one was a little shorter than the first one but that's okay I was literally finishing this in science class. I promise the next one will be longer. Did you guys know Sodium is really reactive? And we eat it! Please leave a review, a favorite and follow.**


	3. Plan Gone (Not Necessarily) Wrong

**A/N: Like I promised, this chapter SHALL be longer! My Algebra homework is completely overwhelming so updates will be slow. I hope you guys enjoy because my pet hater won't. **

Mabel couldn't fall asleep that night, either because she could feel Dipper's gaze on her or she was super excited for the big plan to get Three from Bipper. It was probably both. As crazy as Mabel was she had to keep her cool, for Dipper.

"Dipper?" Mabel whimpered.

Dipper hovered over to the mirror with the puppet and answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you think this will work? I mean, Bill is always one step ahead of us. Couldn't he be on this one?" she asked with a worried faced.

"Of course not! I just know it'll work," he reassured his twin.

"Humm… Let me put on my skepticals," she said as she put hand glasses on, "Skepticals."

Dipper sighed, "You never cease to amaze me with your wackiness, Mabel."

Later that night when the hospital closed and barely anyone was still around the twins executed the the first phase of their plan. Breaking out.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel smiled in a sing-song voice. "It's time to go!"

"Okay, Mabel calm down. You need to be super quiet or else someone will hear you," Dipper warned.

"Sure, but I still want to bash Bippers brains!" she said fighting an invisible opponent.

"Wait what? Who's Bipper… Oh! Bill-Dipper." Dipper came to a realization. "NO! Remember, Mabel this is my body we are talking about!"

"Oh."

A few minutes later Mabel creeped out of the room and tip-toed down the hall while Dipper scouted ahead, leaving the puppet behind, to make sure the coast was clear. He motioned for Mabel to come in his reflection on the exit door.

"Yes! Dipper we did it!" She whispered excitedly to him as she slammed into the door. "Seriously, what is it with me and running into things?" Mabel fumed while Dipper just drifted through the wall. Mabel pulled at the door and surprisingly it opened. "Nice! I bet they never thought of someone trying to escape from here." She grinned.

As soon as the siblings made it out Mabel sprinted all the way to the Mystery Shack without even breaking a sweat. All that pent up energy paid off.

Once Dipper and Mabel got inside Dipper zoomed up the stairs to their musty attic bedroom. Mabel practically fell on her bed in felt just like home after being in the hospital. Home. What if Dipper never got his body back? The pre-teen started hyperventilating as she jumped to conclusions.

"Mabel! Keep it together! We're almost there." Dipper said through a stray sock puppet in the bedroom mirror.

Suddenly Dipper heard a sound coming up the stairs. They both tried to hide but it was too late Bipper stumbled into the room and smirked, "Well well well, if it isn't Pine Tree and Shooting Star. I've been expecting you."

"Give us the Journal, Bill!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked sarcastically. "It wouldn't be as much fun." Bipper pulled out the battered book from between his now yellow shirt and black vest holding it teasingly in front of the twins. "Why don't you two come and get it."

As if on signal Dipper lunged for the book and Mabel tackled Bipper. Surprisingly Dipper was able to grab Three and started to pull but Bipper had a firm grasp on it. Mabel saw this and rolled Bipper on to the floor and soon it was an all out fight against good and evil. Dipper cringed every time Mabel punched or kicked him but he couldn't care about that now. Bipper pulled out a pocket knife and held it to his throat. Everyone stopped cold. Dipper has the Journal in his hands and Mabel had Bipper pinned to the ground but they both knew that they lost.

"Shooting Star, if you ever want to see your precious little Pine Tree again I suggest that you leave now. Without the book," the Dream Demon threatened.

Mabel slowly stood up and grabbed Three from Dipper and handed it over to him with a look of defeat. It broke Dipper's heart to see her like that.

"Now that's a good Shooting Star," Bipper smiled sinisterly.

"Come on Dipper, let's go," Mabel frowned and dragged her feet down the stairs. Dipper hovered after her not daring to look back at the evil triangle's yellow slit eyes.

Once the two returned to Mabel's hospital room she sighed and flopped on to her bed and muttered, "I told you he would be one step ahead of us."

"Not entirely," Dipper said as he faced the mirror and took out a torn, yellowed paper from his own vest that read: Ghosts how to summon, see and hear.

"Dipping Sauce you're amazing!" Mabel screamed jumping up and down on her bed.

"I know."

**A/N: Well I hope that you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Oh! And Amiable Hamburglar reviewed my story! I seriously wish you guys could have seen my face when she posted her review! I was just like 'OH MY GOSH! BEST DAY EVER!' Please leave a favorite, follow and review!**


	4. Second Plan Gone (Entirely) Wrong

**A/N: I don't have the words to describe how excited I am! I was FREAKING OUT when I read Amiable's second chapter, like, I'm not joking. I saw it during my lunch period so I had a good thirty minutes to try and calm down. And yes I know the translation is off, stop complaining, you know what I mean. Enough of my rambling, now to the story!**

"De anima, quod est coram me. Opto tibi videri, audiri, sed solum a vobis volo me!" Mabel chanted from the torn page. Her eyes started glowing with a blue light as Dipper became encased in the same blue light. The twins waited anxiously as the ancient magic did its job.

"I think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed.

Mabel repeated the phrase for the third time then paused. Her eyes stopped glowing just as Dipper did it but there was an eerie feeling as if the air was frozen in place. Mabel saw a figure in front of her and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it!

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed happily racing towards her brother.

"Mabel! Wait, remember! I'm still-" He tried to say as Mabel stopped herself from running through him. "-a ghost."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Mabel said crestfallen. "But at least we're one step closer!"

"Yeah sure, but how many steps are there exactly?" He asked.

"Relax! All we need to do is get your body back," Mabel said casually as if that were a normal thing to say. "It's as good as done!"

Now with Mabel's newfound ability it was much easier to come up with new plans. The two saw how flawed the first plan was and easily came up with a full proof way to get Dipper's body and Journal Three.

"This has to work!" Dipper said in a determined voice.

"And I can't give in to Bipper this time!" Mabel added confidently.

"Yes. That was our down fall the first and second time," Dipper muttered.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm the weak link!" Mabel accused Dipper.

"No..." He looked away. "But one of us has to."

"I'm going to pretend that was never said," Mabel said sourly.

Just then the door swung open and Gruncle Stan, Soos and Wendy walked in.

"How's it hanging, hambone?" Soos said.

"Oh, it's okay I guess," Mabel replied.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything." Stan look at her getting straight to the point. "Your brother isn't doing to well."

Wendy sat on the edge of the bed about to break the news. "Yeah he's been running into walls, burning himself, even falling down on purpose."

"It might be best if you came back." Stan said bluntly.

Mabel raised an eyebrow at this. "Why?" She asked.

"We think it's because of you not being there with him."

Mabel stared at the three in horror. "You want me to go back!? W- with... him!?"

"Well yeah, I mean, we thought you would like to go home and see Dipper it obviously looks like you feel better now," Wendy reasoned surprised at her reaction.

"Well I don't want to go!" Mabel yelled pulling her sweater over her face. "I'm perfectly happy in Sweater Town!"

Dipper watched Stan, Soos, Wendy and Mabel argue back and forth careful not to hover around mirrors. She tried to play the 'I still feel bad' card and even the 'I won't go not even if you cary me' card. In the end Mabel put up a good fight but it was three versus one and eventually the young girl lost. They literally had to cary Mabel to Stan's red car, drive her to the Mystery Shack and cary her inside. She stormed towards her room when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello there, sister! I missed you oh so dearly!" He said at the door to the attic bedroom.

Mabel just stomped up the stairs and pushed him out of the away. This got him very angry, "Shooting Star!"

"What!" Mabel spat.

"You can't just ignore me like that!"

"I can and I will, Bipper!" Mabel cried and threw a pillow at his face.

"I could destroy you right here and right now if I wanted to!" Bipper threatened. His hands bursting into blue flames and his slit pupils turning red. This got Mabel scared. Really scared.

"Why? Why would you want to? Why do you even care?" Mabel quavered.

"You are one of the Ten representatives on my wheel. Which means you and nine others are the only ones capable of defeating me. Therefore for it is my job to inialate your very existence!" He boomed.

Mabel cringed at this. She never thought her own brother could look so... menacing, much less a twelve year old. She shook her head and reminded herself that this wasn't her brother, it was Bill.

Just then Mabel saw a translucent figure peek into the room. She made a little gasp as she recognized who it was. Dipper winked at her and slowly made his way across the room to grab the Journal. The brunette tried not to give him away but to no avail Bipper realized who was behind him as a smirk creeped on to his face.

He whirled around and froze Dipper in place. "Hello, Pine Tree," Bipper flicked his wrist and brought the ghost closer. "So nice to see to see you again."

"Wh- what are you going to do to me Bill?" Dipper stutterer in fear.

"Relax, kiddo all I want is to destroy you," Bipper said nonchalantly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper!" Mabel's eyes started to water.

"Mabel, you need to go! Now!" Dipper told her trying to back away from Bipper.

"But-"

"I'll be fine! Just GO!" Mabel ran out of the room not knowing what to do next.

"I'm not so sure about that, Pine Tree," Bipper grinned advancing on him. Dipper scrunched his eyes and groaned in pain as Bipper wrapped his blue magic around him. He laughed like the insane triangle he was and said, "Ha! I'd like to see you get out of this one, Pine Tree!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! *Dun dun dunnn* I wonder what will happen next (not really.) Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed so far I really do appreciate it. This couldn't have happened without Amiable and I just don't now how to thank her! If you haven't already, show some love to her page. Forget to favorite, follow and review!**


	5. The Deal

**A/N: Well I feel like I've put you guys through enough suspense. I just like seeing your reactions. Here you go!**

Now able to touch things in reality, Dipper fell on his knees clenching his teeth trying to block out the pain. To his horror Dipper saw himself fading in color to the point where he could only see his outline. Dipper resisted the urge to call out for help. "Wh- what are you doing to me…" He managed to gasp.

"Why should I tell you?" Bipper increased the amount of pain flowing from the magic. "I have been waiting a long time to do this and I'm not going to give you the chance to make a plan."

"Please… please- stop…" Dipper choked. "I'll- I'll do anything… I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. Can you repeat that?" Bipper smiled triumphantly.

"I will make a deal with you," Dipper met the Dream Demon's gaze dead serious. "You can keep my body as long as you don't hurt Mabel."

Satisfied, Bipper stopped the blue magic and Dipper slowly gained his color back.

"Now why should I make a deal with you, Pine Tree? I could easily just kill you now," Bipper said towering over him.

"It… it wouldn't be as much fun?" Dipper said thinking fast.

"Hum... let me think. You've got yourself a deal, kid," Bipper held out his hand bursting into blue flames. Dipper hesitated but then realized he had to do this. He reached for the Demon's hand. There was no going back now.

"Ha! You really are dumb! You thought I would keep my end of the deal even after everything I've done?" He gripped Dipper's hand tightly pain shooting up his arm. It was all he could do not to scream.

Mabel watched as Dipper practically signed his life over to Bill. She wasn't going to be a pushover this time. Not when Dipper was doing this for her. Mabel suddenly had an idea she just needed time. Time she didn't have.

Mabel rushed down stairs and brushed by Grunkle Stan. "Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"No time!" Mabel scoured the Mystery Shack gift shop in hopes of finding what she was searching for. She kicked a short table in frustration when she couldn't find it. Then to her delight a drawer opened and there she saw what she's been looking for: a grappling hook! "Yes!"

This is my end. With everything I've been through I go like this. Dipper was cornered against a wall as Bill took his sweet time finishing him. Dipper was assessing the situation and any possible escape routes but there were none.

"Given up yet, Pine Tree?" Bipper asked knowing there was no way out.

"Never!" Dipper said in defiance.

"Oh well. Suit yourself, I guess-"

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shouted as she fired her weapon at Bipper.

He was so startled at this that it knocked Bill out of Dipper's body but not for long enough. Bill quickly possessed it again before Dipper even registered what just happened. "Very clever, Shooting Star. I'm impressed, too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it!" He laughed as he froze Mabel in place. "Please, stay and watch. I'll need a witness for your brothers death!"

Mabel gasped in shock at Bipper's words. Dipping Sauce dead? She couldn't comprehend the scene.

"Why do you care what happens to us anyway? We're just kids we cant possibly be that important to you," Dipper questioned Bill.

"Like I told your sister, you are a symbol on my wheel which means... let's just say you're very important," Bill explained vaguely. "No more questions. Now let's get to the show!"

Before anyone could do anything Stan and Soos busted into the room. "Give it up Bill!" Stan yelled holding out in front of him a laser gun with the symbol of an eye crossed out with an 'X' over it. The Blind Eye symbol.

"Soos is here too!" Added Soos.

"No one cares and you ruined the moment," Stan replied in his gruff voice.

"Hello there, Crescent Moon! Long time no see, tell me, how's it been?" Bipper asked as if they were old friends.

"Cut the act, Cipher. Give me my niece and nephew back and I might spare you," Stan threatened Bill.

"Ohhhh! I'm so scared!" Bill replied sarcastically. "I'm shaking in my bow tie!"

Stan fired his laser at Bipper but instead of hitting Dipper's body it hit Bill forcing him out.

"Wait wh- what?" He sputtered. "How!"

"Meet my little friend," Stan held up the laser proudly.

Bipper narrowed his eyes at the laser and blasted it across the room behind Dipper's bed. He grinned, "Look who's winning now!"

With Bill distracted by Stan, Dipper took that chance to help Mabel and him escape. Then he thought: What's better than just escaping? Actually defeating him!

As Dipper pulled Mabel out of the blue mist surrounding her and raced over to the laser. Bill noticed the movement behind him and spun around facing the twins. "As I said before you two are very clever."

"Let us go, Bill!" Dipper demanded.

"I don't think I want to." Bill told him calmly. "You two have caused me too much trouble to let you just go. No, I need to destroy your very existence!"

"Why do you have to? Can't you just trap us in the Dreamscape or something?" Mabel suggested hopefully.

"Let me think. You know why not? Of course I'll have to make special modifications..."

With Bill lost in thought the twins didn't even dare to try and leave. Instead Mabel slowly made her way over to the spot where they last saw the laser gun. She reached behind the bed and pulled it out.

"Take that, Bipper!" Mabel rapid fired the weapon but Bill dived out of the way.

"That's not very nice," He pouted. "I thought you were supposed to be the good guys. Am I wrong?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean- I don't know what I mean," Mabel slumped on her bed confuzzled trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay Bill, let's do this fair. With no creative double crossing," Dipper held out his hand for Bill to shake.

"If I win I get my body back and you will leave us alone."

"If I win I get to keep your body, your Journal and I get to trap you _all_ in the Dreamscape."

"Deal."

"Deal."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! *an even bigger dun dun dunnn* I hope you guys liked this one because I think there might be one maybe two left. Please favorite, follow and review!**


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: Here we go! The second to last chapter! It's been really fun doing this and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed it really does help and-**

**Hater: Get on with! No time for sentimental nonsense!**

**All right! All right! I was going to!**

Bill snapped his fingers and everything around him and Dipper froze. Stan was in the middle of running at Bipper and Soos was backing away from the doorway. Mabel looked like she was in the middle of saying something probably 'don't do it' or 'stop' but it wouldn't matter now.

"What did you do to them?" Dipper asked stunned at the scene in front of him.

"Oh that? I just pulled us out of the time space continuum. I didn't do anything to them," Bill explained.

"Okay," Dipper sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Pine Tree!"

Dipper slowly hovered towards the laser gun while Bill wasn't looking and picked it up discreetly and began to shoot Bill. To Dippers surprise it worked as Bill cringed when he was forced out of Dipper's body. Determined Dipper continued to fire at him and became confident that he would win. Bill saw this then quickly teleported behind Dipper and electrified the boy with his touch. Dipper didn't even have the voice to scream. Bill pressed harder and intensified the shock laughing at his pain.

"Bill..." He gasped.

"Oh, I forgot how weak humans are. Sorry I'm not sorry. No wait, I'm not even sorry about that!" He cackled.

Dipper managed to get up and throw himself away from Bill.

"Hmm, I didn't think you would put up that much of fight. Oh well, this will still be easy," The evil triangle raised his hand with blue electricity on his finger tips. Dipper backed into the corner of the ceiling eyes wide with fear. He realized just then that this might be his last few moments. Dipper's shoulders fell as he hovered down to the ground and teared up at the thought of his family. Including his parents back in Piedmont, California. How would they react?

"Oh don't you go and be like that. I'll make it quick," Bill said with fake sympathy. "I promise!"

No response.

"Come on, Pine Tree, it's not like it's the end of the world," Bill reasoned with Dipper. "I just want to make the Earth my toybox and every last living human my plaything. Is that to much to ask?"

With that comment Dipper narrowed his eyes with rage found the strength inside of him to jump up and make his way towards his body. How dare he? This is between me and Bill. No one else has to get involved, Dipper thought

"Really, Pine Tree? Are you that foolish?" Bill asked with a sneer as he snapped his once more.

Dipper was thrown against the edge of his bed before he got the chance to take back his body. He tried getting up but Bill's magic held him in place.

Bill hovered over to his body taking his time and possessed it becoming Bipper once again. "Okay, Bill. You won. You get to trap us in the dreamscape and… and keep my body as well as the Journal." Dipper struggled to admit.

"I thought so," Bill whispered darkly.

He snapped again and Mabel's reaction was as if someone pressed pause on her life, moved everything and played it again. "-Don't do it, Dipper… Wait what in the world just happened!?" She blinked her eyes into focus. One moment Dipper was shaking hands with Bill and the next moment it looked as if Bipper won a fight against her brother. "Bro bro… what happened?" Mabel faced his direction.

Dipper didn't have the heart to even look at her.

"I'll tell you what happened," Bill smirked. "Dipper made a promise he couldn't keep and now YOU ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

**A/N: As I was saying *gives dirty look to Hater* everyone's review really does help. Also sorry for not posting this chapter sooner I just wasn't really feeling like writing and I'm going through some… how should I put it… 'family vs grades' issues but Seastorm is back and she's in full force! (See what I did there!) I purposely made this chapter short just to make it a cliffhanger. Don't you just love me! **


	7. One Step Ahead

**A/N: It's the last chapter! I'm so sad... *sniff sniff* But on the bright side I get to start a new fanfiction! PM me what you think I should do next. I do have some ideas myself but I want to know what you guys want too. Now without further adieu (that is how you spell that right?) the last chapter!**

Without hesitation, Bipper surrounded Mabel, Stan and Soos in blue light and flashed into the Dreamscape. Dipper didn't have the nerve to even watch. Why did I let this happen? He sighed at the thought. Bill won for real this time.

"Whoa dudes. What just happened?" Soos said looking disorientated.

"I just moved your physical forms into the Dreamscape, no biggie!" Bipper smiled deviously at them.

"Bill, why are you doing this?" Stan demanded.

"Why don't you just ask, your little hero, Dipper," Bill motioned to the boy.

"Dipper?" The three asked him in unison now able to see him.

"I... I'm- I'm sorry guys... I shouldn't have made that deal," Dipper stuttered.

"It's okay, bro bro," Mabel tried to comfort him.

"No it's not okay, Mabel!" He snapped. "I failed everyone!"

"We could still be Mystery Twins," Mabel suggested with a smile.

Dipper smiled back, "I guess so... but-"

"Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel interrupted.

"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper gave in.

"Pat pat." Mabel and Dipper hugged each other not noticing Bipper roll his eyes.

"Aww, I hate to break up this _touching_ scene but I have some business to attend to and I don't need anyone getting in my way," Bipper faced Dipper, "Especially you."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked worried.

In response Bipper pulled out the same pocket knife from earlier.

Dipper widened his eyes in a horrible realization of what he was about to do. Bill had the Journal so he didn't need his body anymore and something told him that Bill wasn't going to give it back.

Dipper flew at Bill in an attempt to stop him but Bipper just sidestepped him and smirked, "Will you ever learn, Pine Tree? I'm _always_ one step ahead of you."

The next few seconds felt as if they were in slow motion. It could have been Bill's magic or just the heat of the moment. Bipper grinned like the maniac he was and slit his throat. He made a small but deep gash and collapsed on the floor. Bill quickly unpossessed Dippers body and watched.

Dipper couldn't believe that just happened. He just hovered there frozen in shock not even acknowledge the same exact gash forming on his throat.

Dipper was at a loss for words.

Mabel saw what happened and started running through her vocabulary of curse words in her head. She was angry beyond words. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THAT TO MY BROTHER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Mabel raged. "IF YOU DO THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN YOU ISOSCELES MONSTER!"

Bill didn't know why but he got really scared right then. He could sense the energy coming off of her in massive waves. She's unlocking her power. The same power that could defeat him. He suddenly understood why he was afraid. She could defeat me right here right now! He wouldn't let it show that he was scared no matter what.

"You think you're soooo scary don't you," Bill taunted. "You can't even get your twin brother back. How does that make you feel? How does that make _him_ feel? To know that you are responsible for this."

Meanwhile Dipper watched it all blankly. Am I really a... a ghost? He thought about it over and over. He looked down at his hands and over at his bloodied body trying to process this. I'm... I'm a ghost now. A legitimate ghost. I'll never be able to go to school with Mabel. I'll never be pterodactyl bros with Soos. I'll never be able to... He started hyperventilating but then thought, can ghosts hyperventilate? Can ghost even breathe? Dipper started over thinking this.

No. Wait. I'm still Dipper Pines. I can still stop Bill Cipher. I can still make a difference. I can still make a difference.

Dipper secured his hat and yelled confidently, "Hey, Cipher!" Looking Bill straight in the eye Dipper flew at him and threw a punch in his direction. Little to Dippers surprise his hand started glowing blue and the punch rippled through the air amplifying it ten times more than it was. The impact was devastating for Bill. It hit him squarely in the chest and sent him flying.

"Wha- what was that!?" Bill stuttered looking terrified.

"Those are my powers about to defeat you!" Dipper lunged at Bill again and punched him with his powers.

Mabel didn't know what to do. She felt energy coursing through her and figured it must be that power Dipper was talking about. She just needed time to fully unlock it.

**A/N: I know I know I know! I said this would be the last chapter but the original ending kind of just left so yeah. Plus I think the ending I'm going to do now is going to be waaaaaay cooler! Thanks for everyone's support and I will post soon!**


	8. Don't except your fate

**A/N: I honestly don't know how long this fanfic will last. I'm hoping for at least nine chapters. It's not that I don't like this or anything but I have a few ideas for a new story. My friends and I are still working out the kinks but I think you guy might like it. (Especially if you're a brony or pegasister!) Welp, this authors note is getting too long.**

Bill realized that Dipper and Mabel were recognizing that they had the power to defeat him. Although without the other eight symbols they could never destroy him entirely. Then again if he's learned anything from humans it would be 'better safe than sorry.'

"Looks like my work here is done!" Bill smirked as he flashed everyone out of the Dreamscape. On that note he teleported out of the room to attend to his important business.

"Mabel, where's Dipper?" Stan asked looking worried. Then Stan saw Dipper's body.

He raced over to it and mumbled to himself, "No no no no no..."

"Guys, what happened to Dipper?" Soos gazed at Dipper's body solemnly.

"Bill happened," Mabel clenched her teeth seething with anger.

"Mabel, can you tell them that I haven't really left them? That I'm still here?" Dipper asked her.

"Guys, Dipper isn't really gone," Mabel tried to reason with them.

"Mabel, sweetie-" Mabel interrupted Stan.

"He's still here!" She motioned towards the spot where Dipper hovered. The two gave her a confused look. Then she told Soos and Stan the whole story. Everything that's happened since the puppet show to now.

"That kid _promised _me that he wouldn't go looking for trouble. Now he's gotten himself in mess he can't recover from! He can be so dumb," Stan scolded.

"Thanks a lot, Grunkle Stan, for speaking ill of the dead," Dipper rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Mabel snorted in laughter.

"Why would you be laughing at a time like this! Dipper's dead..." Soos said.

"Sorry. Just something Dipper said," Mabel stopped giggling.

"Uh, Mabel? Are you okay?" Stan asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. I can talk to Dipper," she mentioned, "I forgot to tell you."

Stan's eyes widen in surprise, "You know that might have been useful."

"Sorry!" She grinned.

"Mabel, we have to stop Bill from destroying the world before its too late!" Dipper reminded her.

"Oh yeah!"

Stan and Soos looked at Mabel as if she were crazy, well crazier than she normally is.

"We really need to get Dipper back," Stan sighed looking at Dipper's mangled body.

"Well, what do we do now, dudes?" Soos asked.

"If we can't get Dipper back by tomorrow then... Then I'll have to call up your parents," Stan told Mabel.

"NO! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but it's for the best."

"Stan's right, Mabel. That would be best." Dipper admitted.

For the rest of the day Mabel scoured the town looking for Bill to no avail. She ended up on a dirt road on the outskirts of Gravity Falls.

"Come on, Bill. I know you're around here somewhere," Mabel muttered to herself.

Hello, Shooting Star!" Bill popped out of nowhere.

"Listen, Bill, I want to make a deal with you," She said not even the least bit surprised that he showed up.

"What if I don't want to make a deal with you?" Said Bill floating down to eye level.

"Then you don't have to," Mabel frowned walking away.

Bill almost felt sorry for her. Shooting Star has been through so much this summer. She doesn't deserve for this to happen to her brother. He _almost_ felt sorry for her. "Tell you what, kid. I won't make a deal with you but I will consider a minor trade."

"Like what!?" Mabel demanded enthusiastically.

"Well..."

Dipper was back at the Mystery Shack moping around feeling sorry for himself. He knew that if Mabel saw him now she would try to cheer him up. The thought of Mabel by itself made him smile.

Just then Dipper heard talking in the other room. He peered into the kitchen and saw Grunkle Stan on the phone.

"Hello? This is Stan... Yes I'm fine but I have some bad news... Dipper he- he's gone... No he's not missing. Your son is... He's dead." The line cut off as soon as Stan uttered those word.

"Stan!" Dipper yelled. "I can't believe you just did that!" But of course Stan couldn't hear him. Just one of the things he would have to get used to since he figured he would be a ghost forever.

Mabel yanked open the door to the Mystery Shack and raced inside. Gasping for breath Mabel faced the two boys startled by her sudden entrance.

"Whoa there, Mabes, what happened?" Stan led the girl over to the couch and draped a blanket over her.

"I- I... I saw Bill again..." She stammered.

This got Dipper's attention quickly, "What did that devil do to you!"

"N- nothing!" She replied a little too quickly which made Dipper suspicious. She couldn't tell them. At least not yet.

Stan figured Mabel was talking to Dipper so he decided to go before it was too late.

"STAN!" Mabel boomed. Already too late.

"You told them didn't you!"

"Mabel, listen I-"

"I'm going to have to go back home now, aren't I!" She looked at him with those hurt-betrayed eyes that she knew always made feel guilty.

"I had to! I wouldn't be right not to!" Stan reasoned with the young girl.

"Says the person who rips off innocent tourists for a _living_!" Mabel said straight to his face.

The two continued arguing hotly and neither seemed to want to back down anytime soon. The full impact of the situation hadn't really sunk in for Dipper.

Mabel gone?

He could imagine it now.

Mabel would grow up without him... She would have her first (real) boyfriend and Dipper wouldn't be there to go all over protective mode on her. She would have her first heartbreak and he wouldn't be there to comfort her and say 'I told you so.' She would become a bestselling author and Dipper wouldn't be there to support her. She would get married, have kids and she would eventually forget about him... The possibilities were practically endless but they all would be without him in her life.

The sound of Mabel slamming the door to her attic bedroom jolted Dipper out of his thoughts. I _need_ to get back to reality no matter what twisted deal I have to make with that monster.

**A/N: And that wraps up this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it because in the next one we find out what Mabel and Bill did. Please favorite, follow and review because I will post soon! (Hey that rhymed!)**


	9. The Plan that WON'T fail this time

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with the next chapter and I'll have to be honest with you guys I never thought I could get this many follower. For my first (continued) fanfic that was really surprising. I just want to say I love having all your support.**

It was strange being out in the middle of a thunderstorm and not be able to feel a drop but for Dipper that was the least of his problems. He hovered at the edge of the forest behind the Mystery Shack determined to find Bill.

"Bill!" He called not expecting an answer.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck just inches from him in the shape of a triangle.

"Yellow, Pine Tree! Nice slit in your throat you have there," Bill sneered cheerfully. "How did ya like my entrance? I'll need some new ones if I'm going to be ruler of the universe."

Dipper touched his neck self-consciously then looked at Bill accusingly. "Cut the act, Cipher. What did you do with my sister?"

"I made a... minor deal with her." Bill replied vaguely.

"Look I'm not going to ask again: _What did you do to my sister?_" Dipper clenched his fists in frustration.

"Jeez relax, kiddo, she's the one who made the offer. What's the big deal?" Bill mused.

"_WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" _Dipper seethed.

"Seriously chill. I'll tell you what the deal was. Just calm down." Promised Bill.

"Well?" Dipper said expectantly.

"She said she wouldn't use her power against me as long as you could come back to life." He explained.

Dipper's mood got extremely happier once Bill said that but like always with his deals there was a catch. "How do I know you weren't lying?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Oh I wasn't lying, but she never said _when_ I should bring you back."

Dipper frown turned into a scowl. "You never will won't you?"

"That's right!"

"She should've known..."

Back at the Shack Mabel was still fuming from her quarrel with Grunkle Stan. Why did he have to call her parents? I wasn't fair. She just needed to wait for Bill to keep up his end of the deal. If he does.

Stan was on the couch watching Ducktective. It was a rerun so it was easy for his mind to wander. I've never seen that kid so mad, he thought. Then again it could just be from Dipper's... He decided not to think about it right now. Mabel was going home tomorrow and there was nothing he could do about it.

Earlier that day Stan called up Mabel's parents again and made funeral arrangements in Gravity Falls. They thought holding it here would be appropriate for the situation. Stan didn't entirely believe Mabel when she said she could see and hear Dipper. Then again, how could Mabel have known about him calling her parents? That he didn't know.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel whimpered.

Stan looked behind him and said to her. "Hey, kid. Listen I'm sorry about what happened..." Stan apologized.

"I'm sorry too. I know it's for the best but I just want my bro bro back," She sniffed on the verge of tears.

"I miss him too." He changed the subject, "Do you have your things packed?"

Mabel nodded.

"Good, your parents will be here tomorrow."

Suddenly Ducktective flickered to the news channel. "We are sorry to interrupt your programming but an event Gravity Falls has never seen before happened yesterday," announced the new reporter. "Twelve year old Dipper Pines and his sister, Mabel, were staying here over the summer when Dipper was believed to have committed suicide. We have interviewed the boy's closest family and friends but the reasons are still unknown."

"So that's what they're saying about him?" Mabel asked astonished.

"Yup."

Dipper floated back to the Mystery Shack wanting to tell Mabel about Bill when he caught her and Stan watching the news about... his death? He thought about calling for Mabel but decided to let her watch it. After all this was the last time she would be here. He wanted her to spend as much time as possible with Grunkle Stan. Dipper still hasn't made up his mind if he was going to stay here or not. He wanted to solve the mysteries of this town but still wanted to see Mabel.

Then Stan noticed it was getting late and told Mabel to go to bed. She got up and walked right through him. As if she could see him.

"Oh no no no no no!" Dipper panicked.

The room turn black and white. "Sorry kid but I had to turn off her ability," A voice said from behind him.

"Bill," Dipper sighed fed up with him.

"Hey, Pine Tree. Did you know that you humans waste perfectly good blood and organs?" Bill stated matter-of-factly.

"And how in the world could you know that?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Oh I saw some humans do that to your body." Bill obviously didn't get sarcasm or he was just rubbing it in.

"Well I'm going to leave Gravity Falls so if you would excuse me I need to-"

"Whoa there, Pine Tree, you can't leave this place. You see Gravity Falls is a... very supernatural town while most other cities aren't and the supernatural don't do well in non supernatural places," Bill explained.

"And I suppose Piedmont, California isn't supernatural," Dipper said sadly as his shoulders fell.

"Nope! You're staying right where you are, ghost." Now he was definitely rubbing it in.

"Go away, Bill. I don't want to talk to you right now."

The next day was really sad for Dipper. He watched his parents drive up to the Mystery Shack and Mabel run into their arms. He watched Stan talk privately with them while Mabel put her things in the next trunk. Uh, I need to talk to Mabel! Stupid Bill. Just then an unexpected person walked up to Mabel.

"Hi, Mabel," Said Pacifica.

"Hi... Pacifica?" Mabel looked confused.

"It's really hard for me to admit this but I'm sorry for being mean to you and... your brother," She apologized sincerely.

Mabel smiled and forgave her then the two walked off chatting. Dipper didn't let that distract him though because now he had a plan. A plan that would be almost fail proof. He new that ghosts can become visible and invisible. He also new that ghost can make illusions. One problem: Dipper didn't know how to do that.

**A/N: Ooooooh! I wonder what Dipper has planed.**

**Hater: He's planning to-**

**Shut up you little jag!**


	10. Mabel's Mindscape

**A/N:**

**Keep calm**

**and**

**Love Gravity Falls **

**(I just had to! :P)**

The afternoon sun glistened on the wet trees of the forest behind the Mystery Shack where Mabel and Pacifica wandered aimlessly getting to know each other. "So how long have you been playing mini golf?" Mabel asked curiously making conversation.

"Oh, for as long as I can remember! I used to love playing it with my mom and dad until..." Pacifica trailed off.

"Until?" Mabel encouraged.

"Until my dad got a huge business offer a year ago and it's just never been the same since." She said reluctantly. "I felt alone... My parents just ignored me. I felt- I felt like I was the only one going through this." The two stopped walking as Pacifica leaned on Mabel's shoulder and hugged her. To her surprise Mabel hugged her back.

"It's okay, Pacifica. Everything will be okay in the end. It always does," Mabel assured her.

"I'm not so sure, Mabel." She confessed, "I mean, you were always an oddball ever since I saw you. Dipper was the nerdy geeky one and I didn't like that either. So I took out my pain on both of you and tried to make your lives just as miserable as mine but you were so _cheerful_ it was hard too. But now-"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's all in the past now. We're friends!"

"Thank you, Mabel. Thank you so much," Pacifica sighed in relief. "You still smell like pig though."

"Now let's just enjoy this day while I'm here." Mabel said and continued walk with Pacifica next to her smiling for the first time in months.

Dipper chased after Bill quickly but silently careful not to reveal himself. Dipper had been, yet again, searching for the dream-demon nonstop ever since he devised his plan. This one was going to work this time. He just knew it. Keeping a safe distance, Dipper followed Bill deep into the forest. The forest? What was so special about the forest? He just went with it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bill came to halt at the base of a tree. This tree wasn't like the others. It was very tall, gnarly and twisted, thorns grew instead of leaves, even the moss that clung to the trunk had a bad vibe. Bill whispered something inaudible and the tree literally disappeared in front of his eyes and a black pit took its place.

It was all Dipper could do to not gasp I in shock.

Bill dropped in the hole and soon the tree started to materialize again. So Dipper took his chance and jumped in after him.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Imagine a mansion that was completely yellow, black and white. That was what this was like except it looked like a nightmare lived there. It was the creepiest thing Dipper had ever seen and that was saying a lot coming from him.

He then realized that he lost track of Bill but caught the front door swinging closed. Set on getting the Journal back Dipper raced through the door and caught up to Bill. The triangle looked like he was getting ready to go to sleep when he glanced behind him. Dipper hid behind a scary looking piece of furniture and held his breath hoping and praying that he wouldn't see him. Luckily, he didn't and soon enough snoring echoed throughout the home.

"That was close," Dipper whispered to himself.

Getting up the nerve to peek inside Bill's room he checked to see if the coast was clear. He hovered in not daring to look in Bill's direction. Dipper scanned the room and to his utter surprise the tattered old book was just lying there out in the open. His first thought was that it was a trap and that if he even got near the book an alarm would set off and he would have to face Bill's wrath.

Dipper decided against his better judgment to risk it and gently set a hand on its cover. No alarm. He gripped it firmly. No alarm. He swiftly grabbed it and made a break for the door. Still no alarm. Dipper couldn't believe his luck! He couldn't believe that Bill would be so careless and leave book three unguarded.

He laughed in delight as he flipped through the yellow pages. Dipper flew up the tunnel he came down and soon found his way back to the shack. He avoided his parents careful not to freak them out with a floating book. As soon as he was in the attic, Dipper turned to the page about Bill Cipher, 'DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS' it read in large red bold letters.

"Yeah, well, too late," he muttered to himself.

Dipper reviewed the page, 'beware the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him into your mind. It is possible to follow the demon into the mind.'

"Been there. Done that," he mumbled.

As Dipper scanned the pages about Bill Cipher he noticed a small flap sticking out from… inside the bookmark? Curious, he pulled in out and unfolded it: Bill Cipher is a deceitful being and is bent on controlling Gravity Falls. Why I do not know but he seems trapped in the Mindscape. He can only communicate through reality in the Dreamscape. Bill has been alone

Dipper read on and his eyes widened as he realized he could talk to Mabel in her dreams. He quickly flipped to the page with the chant on how to enter dreams.

Mabel and Pacifica were smiling and laughing as they strolled out of the woods.

"I never knew that we had so much in common!" Pacifica said with a grin.

"It's as if we were meant to be BFF's!" Mabel chimed in.

The two girls walked inside the Mystery Shack without a care in the world. Mabel seemed to have forgotten all about Dipper. He looked at them with longing and realized how much he missed them. Mabel said goodbye as Pacifica's car showed up and climbed up the stairs to the attic and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Here goes nothing." Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and read the text out loud. "Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem."

Once he opened his eyes again he was bombarded with flashing lights and colors. This must be Mabel's dream. Squinting his eyes, Dipper searched for his sister.

"Mabel!" He called out walking over the gumdrop ground.

"Dipper?" He heard his sister's voice reply. "Dipper, is that really you?"

"Yes it's me but I need to tell you something!" He said urgently.

"What is it?" Mabel asked nervously.

"Listen, Bill turned off your power to see me so I haven't been able to get through to you. I need to tell you that Bill is trapped in the Dreamscape and that he's... well... alone." Dipper explained.

"Oh poor Bill! No wonder he's so mean all the time!" She realized. "Just like Pacifica."

"Well I was thinking that we could use this against him."

"We could, but how?"

"We could ask him to bring me back to reality in trade for.. I guess friendship."

Mabel started jumping up and down the idea of getting her brother back. "But you have to do it by tomorrow because that's when your... that's when I need to go home." Mabel looked at the deep cut in Dipper's throat, still dripping blood, not able to take her eyes off of it. "I'm so sorry, bro bro... This never should have happened to you."

"Hey, you know what, it'll all be okay," Dipper assured her. "I'm a ghost on a mission. Nothing will stop me now!" With that said Mabel woke up next morning and Dipper set out to come up with his new plan.

**A/N: The REAL ending is coming up soon. ('bewarb' the summerween trickster is out to get you!)**


	11. Finally Home

**A/N: Okay, now this is the REAL last chapter. Drum roll please? *drum roll starts to play* Ta da!**

A sunny summer evening by the lake shouldn't be so gloomy in Dipper's opinion. It was the time of the funeral and practically the whole town was attending. Everyone Dipper even remotely knew was there. Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy and even Pacifica said something about him at the service.

"Wow, I never knew attending your own funeral would be so... boring," Dipper yawned. He looked in the crowd for any sign of Bill then pulled out the journal. He immediately turned to the page about resurrecting the dead. This book is _really _convenient, he thought.

"Okay, I need the body, check. The ghost, obviously. And this spell, check," Dipper ran through the list.

He floated over to his coffin and sighed looking at himself lying there... lifelessly. It shocked him to see himself that way, it just wasn't right.

"Are you going to do the spell or not, Pine Tree? Because I'm getting a little tired waiting on you so I can make a proper villain entrance," mocked an entirely too familiar voice.

Dipper went rigid as the demon's shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned around and saw a red triangle with a black angry looking eye staring at him. Man, if looks could kill...

Instead of doing the rational thing and trying to talk his way out, Dipper lunged behind Bill and ducked into the crowd.

"Seriously, Pine Tree? You're only avoiding the inevitable!" Bill said floating after him.

Fumbling through the pages he read the spell out loud as quickly as possible. "Corpus enim, quod anima amisit. Nam absque illa exspiravit domi. Coniungo eis nec unus. Coniungo eis nec unus. Coniungo eos sicut potestatem!"

Suddenly, a warm glow emitted from Dipper and his body. Slowly but surely, he felt that empty feeling he's has since Bill killed him go away. Bill narrowed his eye and shot a deadly bolt of blue lightning at the ghost. Dipper cringed in response, but to his utter surprise, it flashed straight through him.

"NO NO NO!" Bill raged. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Bill charged at Dipper, but just like the lightning bolt, he flew right through him.

Dipper smiled in triumph as he zoomed over to his body. Taking a finale glance at Bill, he reunited himself with his body and fell unconscious...

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"It's miraculous. The doctors confirmed that the boy was dead, killed by a fatal blow in the throat, yet..."_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"Honestly, who really cares what happened? He's back. He's alive and well. That's all that truly matters to me."_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep..._

"Dipper! Dipper, come on, Bro Bro! I need to see you for myself!" A voice yelled right in his ear, and if that wasn't enough a vigorous shake woke him up from his deep sleep.

"Just- just a few more minutes, mom..." Dipper groaned, all disorientated from his ordeal.

"Dipper, really, it's me, Mabel! You have to get up! Get up, get up, get up!" She yelled again.

"Fine... Just give me a minute," he mumbled. "Sheesh, you'd think that after you died and came back to life that girl would show a little more respect."

Dipper opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. Only different, it wasn't the same type of hospital room you would typically find in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. It was more modern, with high-tech medical supplies, newer bedding and brighter colors. One thing he knew for sure, this wasn't Gravity Falls.

A few lengthy minutes later, Dipper met with Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica just outside his room.

"We're not in Gravity Falls, are we?" Dipper asked more as a statement than a question.

To his surprise, Pacifica was the one to reply, "No, we're not. But, Dipper, aren't you excited!?"

"Excited? For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Mabel hasn't told you yet? Dipper! You're famous!" She squealed.

"Wait! What!"

"You're on in thirty seconds!" Pacifica and Mabel shrieked as if were the best thing ever.

"HUH!" Dumbfounded, the next thing Dipper knew was the blare of a microphone, the booming voice of a talk show host, and the deafening cheers of a huge crowd.

"Mr. Pines, I am Felix Exploit, and I believe you like to go by 'Dipper' correct?" The flashy man asked.

"Um... Uh- yes, sir..." Dipper stammered.

"Oh no need to be so _formal! _Please, just call me Felix!"

"Uh- um, okay... Felix," Dipper replied acutely aware of ever gaze trained on him and his every word. "Um... excuse me but, why am I here exactly?"

"Ha ha ha! So you mean to tell me that you don't know! Why you, Dipper Pines, are being referred to as 'the boy who came back to life' and 'the miracle child' and many many 're story of how you died and came back to life is sweeping the Internet. You are here today to tell the world how it felt, what you saw, and _exactly_ what happened." Dipper felt the host's piercing brown eyes penetrate his memories. Boring straight through any lie he would try to pull off.

Out of all the life-threatening situations he's been in, Dipper always found a way out. From everything he's ever done, he's never been in a predicament as scary as this.

He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to think his way out of this one. "I- I... um-"

"Well, Mr. Pines?" Felix leaned in getting impatient.

"Well... it's a long story... it goes all the way back to the beginning of summer vacation..." This was it, he would either spin off a lie so crazy it just might work, or... tell the... truth.

Dipper sighed in defeat and opened his mouth to spill everything. That was when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Turning his head, his saw his great uncle. Oh dear lord! Thank you, Grunkle Stan! He thought in relief.

"Excuse me, Mr. Exploit, but I need to speak with my nephews for a moment, thank you."

"But- but... the story!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to find your next big thing _somewhere else_," Stan replied strangely calm.

Dipper and Stan rushed off the stage, out of sight from any prying eyes.

"That was way too close, dudes," Soos said.

"Totally!" Wendy said, "but really, what happened to you when you were... you know... when you were a ghost and all?" She put Dipper on the spot.

"Guys, I honestly don't think that I should talk about it right this moment, I'm still kinda shaken up," Dipper confessed.

"It's okay, Dipper. We'll be here for you if you ever feel like talking," Pacifica promised, blushing a little.

"Yeah," the rest agreed.

With a downcast gaze, Dipper brushed past everyone and slammed the hospital room door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Wendy questioned.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't like it," Mabel frowned.

After a few hours of rest, Dipper still couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just didn't feel... right. It was as if his body didn't fit him anymore, like he grew out of it somehow. He felt uncomfortable with being tied down to gravity again. He even forgot that he didn't have to take altitude into account anymore.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself, aggravated by the fact he didn't know.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Dipper, you just need a little TLC."

Dipper turned around expecting to see Mabel. "Why are you being so _nice_ to me, Pacifica? It's not as if I have anything to give you," Dipper expected an answer.

"Well... remember when Mabel and I had that Golf War, and how those mini golf people trash texted my so called 'friends'?" Pacifica recalled.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, after that they said they were fed up with the way I've been treating them and that we were only friends because of my money. Ever since then I've been trying to find a way to apologize for being so mean to you two. This was my first chance." She explained.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," Dipper smiled warmly.

"Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea what it's like to be ignored by everyone you've known. It was as if I were invisible... it was horrible," Pacifica met Dipper's eyes.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it's like to be invisible, literally."

Just then, the door swung open to reveal three people who were pressing against it topple over each other. Wendy, Mabel and Soos all having guilty expressions. Grunkle Stan just stepped over a them and walked over to the duo. "Dipper," he sighed, "I know you've been through a lot these past couple days and I would understand if you wanted to go back home for the rest of the summer-"

"Grunkle Stan, this might be the last summer I get to spend with you. I would _never_ leave Gravity Falls, even if my life depended on it." Dipper pledged sincerely.

"Okay then, are you two ready?"

The twins nodded.

"Then let's go!"

**A/N: Last minute OC there for you guys but! I FEEL NO REMORSE! I'm totally not sorry I left you with a cliffhanger! I mostly left you with this because I'm sick and tired of deadlines. And I'm also fangirling over the newest Disney movie Big Hero 6 and let me tell you it was epic! Such a rollercoaster of emotion... I laughed, I cried, and everything in between. You know what this means, I may or may not write a Big Hero 6 fanfic. *starts gathering reference material***


End file.
